ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (Heroes of Evolution)
Big Chill is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. He is used by Ben Tennyson. History/Appearances Big Chill is first used in "Brothers". Following a prolonged showdown with Krill and Wyatt Herman, assassins sent to kill Ben, Max calls them to say that Krill and Wyatt were his former Plumber students. Big Chill uses his ice powers to pin the brothers against a wall and interrogate them. Transformation Process Ben slams the Ultimatrix and all the veins in his body glow green. The muscle matter in his body begins to minimize and he begins to thin. As the glowing veins reach his fingers, his phalanges extend and sharpen - the same process happens to his toes. The veins creep over to his back, which tears open. Veins crawl out and extend into large blue wings, which flap like a tarp as they extend. His skull shape changes. The veins in his body then glow blue and his blood freezes, giving his skin frostbite as it darkens and recolors during his limbs' changes into Necrofriggians'. His skin dries and frost begins to line his body and wingtips - patches of ice and blue coloring form on his arms and legs. His torso recolors as well. Ben's hair combs itself back, dampens, and the keratin freezes as his head recolors. His eye sockets expand and his eyeballs burst with green liquid, that begins to glow and expand its volume to fill its sockets. His teeth extend like icicles, sharpen, and then fix themselves into his mouth. The glowing veins join at the center of his chest and the Ultimatrix symbol forms; the transformation is complete. The duration is roughly five seconds and the descriptions are simply of the bodily processes. Physical Appearance Big Chill's appearance derives from that of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but the show's CGI animation and realistic nature blend in Big Chill's appearance in Ben 10: Alien Swarm. His intricate designs and moth-like appearance are more defined, however, to provide more contrast with the rounded, humanoid appearance from the film. Big Chill's skin is a very dark indigo mixed with black, as his blood is frozen and his skin coloration relies more on human frostbite rather than melanin formation. His arms and legs are lined with frost and ice crystals form between cracked layers of skin. Blue coloration from Necrofriggian anatomy takes presence around the ice crystals lining his limbs and torso. Big Chill's skin is also frozen over by a layer of thin ice and appears partially transparent - what's seen underneath is just more packed ice and veins frozen in. Big Chill's wings have the texture of a large banana leaf - they are colored dark blue like the show, and the patterns behind them appear embedded in the wings. The wingtips and upper borders are lined with bits of frost - they don't add to the weight to where flight is impossible, but they provide versatility and ease to retract the wings and fold/unfold them. The two antenna-like protrusions behind Big Chill's head flutter occasionally. Big Chill's eyes and face are lined with frost and embedded designs - his teeth are literally made of ice with gaps between. His eyes glow slightly and are covered by a film-like transparent coating of ice, with a gel-like substance making up his pupils and giving them a very insect-like look. His neck and fingers are very long and thin, and his fingers are very smooth and fluttery. Big Chill's voice remains the same as Dee Bradley Baker's performance in AF/UA. The only addition is when he breathes, it sounds more like gusts of wind and you hear a very faint glass-like noise to show how he breathes through the ice. The same sound provides an edge to his speech patterns. Behavior and Abilities Big Chill's abilities, besides aesthetic enhancements, remain unchanged from the original series, continuing Heroes of Evolution's procedure with aliens. Big Chill possesses the ability to breathe, conjure and manipulate ice and low-temperature gusts of wind - the ice breath looks like a large blast of cold air (imagine several people exhaling out in the cold - their breaths will be visible and all of them combined make a Big Chill blast). It contains small bits of snow and frost, and the result on both walls and living beings is a chunk of packed ice plus a layer of frost - when people are frozen over, it's generally their lower body with edges and heads frosted and looking like a frosted car window in wintertime. Big Chill's intangibility comes with aesthetic definitions - his translucent skin underneath simply disappears in a frosty pattern and leaves a thin, glassy shell of ice that floats freely - some may argue that the glowing blue outline in the TV series is visible to enemies, while some may think it's simply for audience, but to support both ends of the claim, Big Chill's intangible form simply looks like very transparent frosted glass. Big Chill's flight does not require any visual artistry - his wings simply unfurl like a tarp (making the same sound), and flutter and wave freely (and in a quite "grand" fashion) before slowing down and steadying during smooth flight, though most appearances of Big Chill both here and in the actual show depict his flight for hovering purposes, with Jetray being used for airplane-like long distance glides. As for the cloak, the leaf-like wings simply fold in, overlap, and wrap themselves around Big Chill such that his arms and legs are still free to move. Trivia * Melanin - A pigment substance that is responsible for the coloring of skin, hair and eyes in humans - it also causes skin tanning upon exposure to sunlight. Dark-skinned people have high levels of melanin while light-skinned and/or red-haired people have low levels, with what's there coming in small blotches and thus, freckles. Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Characters from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Aliens from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens